Forgotten Promise
by AllisonHope
Summary: Wendy has to make the saddest decision ever... moving on...without her Peter...2nd chapter up!
1. Letting Go

Hi. This is my first Peter Pan fic ever. 1 shot...  
  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Promise  
  
Wendy sighed as she looked up at the dark blue sky while straining her eyes looking for the boy who stole her kiss ages ago. Every night around eleven o' clock at night she would search the heavens for the little lost boy she met when she was thirteen years old.  
  
"Peter," she whispered, "Why haven't you come back to me? It's been two years already and I am still holding on to that forgotten promise. Please Peter..."  
  
"Who's Peter?" Wendy heard a male voice from behind. She turned around and saw her brother John standing in her doorframe.  
  
"Oh, hello John. I am rehearsing my lines for a class project. It's about a little girl who lost the boy she loved, the boy who promised her that he would come back and listen to her stories." Wendy lied. She knew John and Michael forgot about Peter and Neverland.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Goodnight." John said as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Goodnight." Wendy whispered. "Oh Peter! See what you have done? You've caused me to lie to my own brother. How could you do this to me? Peter, what did you feel when we danced in the field, with the beautiful fairies surrounding us? Were you upset? I was because I knew that I would have to come back here and I knew that you wouldn't come with me. Do you still want to stay a boy and always have fun and adventure? Do you Peter? I still believe that is your biggest pretend."  
  
Wendy didn't know who she was talking to, but she didn't care. She was not a little girl anymore. She was now a woman. She had just turned fifteen last month and moved out of the nursery and into her own room.  
  
"I have dreamt about you every night Peter Pan. I miss you. Every night I have dreams about you coming back and taking me away to Neverland with Tinkerbell...but you never showed up Peter. Never. I cried every night because I thought that Hook had somehow escaped from that crocodile and finally got his revenge on you. But just in case you are still alive, the window hasn't been shut in two years. I'm still waiting."  
  
Then, it struck Wendy.  
  
"Oh dear, maybe- maybe Neverland was only a dream. Maybe Peter Pan and the lost boys don't exist. But, if it was just a dream, where did my hidden kiss go?" Wendy asked herself as she touched the right corner of her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Wendy whispered, "but, Peter, I'm not going to wait for you anymore. I'm tired of it Peter, oh so tired of waiting for a love that would never come."  
  
"This is the hardest thing." she whispered as she took a deep breath and placed her hands on the window...and slowly closed it.  
  
_"Good-bye Peter Pan."  
_  
Wendy went to her bed and closed her eyes. Starting that night she never had anymore dreams of her mystery man. But what she didn't know was a young boy around the age of fourteen was outside her window listening to every work his Wendy Darling had said.  
  
"Wendy," he whispered, "How could you?"  
  
He looked at Tinkerbell with tears in his eyes and flew away, never to return to the window ever again.  
  
**So...how did you like my first PP story? Should I continue with this? Chickadee chickadee in my soup**


	2. Wendy

**Hey guys. You asked for it, you got it. The second chapter!**

"Tink," Peter whispered as he let a tear fall from her eyes, "How could she do this to me? I thought that she loved me. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Peter and Tinkerbell were now flying over Big Ben when he realized that he shouldn't leave without an answer. He suddenly turned around and started to fly back when Tinkerbell grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him back to Neverland.  
  
"No Tinkerbell!" He yelled as he flew down to Wendy's window.  
  
It was closed  
  
_'You fly to Wendy's window and, what's this? It seems to be closed'_  
  
"I'll open it." Peter whispered to himself.  
  
_'I'm afraid the window is barred.'_  
  
It was locked.  
  
"I'll call out her name,"  
  
_'She can't hear you.'_  
  
"Wendy," Peter yelled, "Wendy!"  
  
_'She can't see you'_  
  
"No." Peter cried.  
  
_'She's forgotten all about you.'  
_  
"Stop it, please, please stop it." Peter whispered to himself as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Wendy..."  
  
**Did you like this chapter? Please review or you get niente!!! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


End file.
